-Shinobi Slash- Asuna
A powerful 4-star character in the game which can be acquired in the "Deadly Beautiful Kunoichi" scout. Her base max level is set at 80 but can be raised to 100 with Holy Hacking Crystals. She has 3 sword skills and 2 Skill Slots which can be upgraded with certain materials and Dark Medallions. Profile ALO player. Water fairy, Undine. Asuna, Kirito and friends hides and seeks for a good player, but the player won't appear easily. One day, Asuna feels like she has been watched. It seems like there is a stalker... Skills Skill Slots By advancing the skill slots with materials and Void Medallions Asuna gets stats boosts. # Skill slot #* Costs Critical Shards, Critical Crystals and Holy Critical Crystals and Void Medallions #* Gains 50 attack and 50 crit. rate per level #* Can be upgraded to level ? # Skill slot #* Skill Damage Up (vs. Holy) #* Costs Dark Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* Gains 5% skill damage rate per level #* Can be upgraded to level ? Recommended Equipment Weapon- Sword of Causality (Can be obtained from weapon exchange or from the Deadly Beautiful Kunoichi Weapon Scouts) Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 Kirito: A player skilled at hiding? Yui: It seems to be all anyone can talk about. Rain: Oh yeah, I've heard those rumors! They really are something else. Strea: Me too! No one's ever been able to find him! How cool is that? Asuna: You both seem pretty interested in this guy. Rain: Well no one's even sure he exists outside the rumors. Urban legends like that just give me the best sort of chills! Asuna: S-So this is a scary story?! Strea: Ahaha, no, it's not. Everything is a scary story to you, isn't it? Asuna: N-No! Kirito: Still, I'm curious. It's possible it turns out to be just some event the devs are setting up, but if it's really a player, I'll be able to tell right away. Yui: That's right, Daddy, you are pretty skilled at detection. Kirito: Ha ha, yeah. I'm just more inclined to find than to hide. Strea: Totally! Rain and I had no trouble finding you, after all. Asuna: Ahaha... Rain: I want in too! Sneaking around without people noticing me is totally my thing! Strea: Same here! I'm the BEST at sneaking! Kirito: Hold up, you two. Just because you're experts at hiding doesn't mean you'll be good at finding... Wait, I take that back. Maybe the expert's point of view is exactly what I need. Alright, you both ready? Rain: Yeah! Strea: Totally! Level 30 Kirito: The latest rumors had that player appearing around here, right? Asuna: I think so. Yui: With all the rumors flying around about him, finding this player has turned into an unofficial event of sorts. It's like everyone is looking! Kirito: Yeah, seems like it. Rain: Has you detection skill picked up anything yet, Kirito? Kirito: No, I'm not getting anything right now. If a player's hiding skill is high enough, sometimes the detection skill doesn't even react to them. Strea: But the chances of it reacting go up the higher your skill level, right? So if even YOU can't sense anything, that means... Kirito: Either he's really well-hidden or his skill level is through the roof... or both. Yui: Or he might not even be here anymore. Asuna: We came here because of what we read on the bulletin board, right? Maybe we should take another look. Kirito: Yeah. You can't post anonymously to that bulletin board, so I really thought we could trust that info... Rain: Ooh, there's a new post! Let's see... It says our mystery player has gone somewhere else. His new location isn't that far from here. Yui: I wonder if the person who wrote this has cast a tracking spell on that player... Strea: Or maybe they're triangulating his location from all the tracking items everyone is using... Or maybe it's not even true. Kirito: What? Like they're leading us on a wild goose chase? Strea: Yeah, that! Kirito: That means whoever wrote this is either the player himself or a friend of his... Something feels off... All the info up until now points to him hiding like this just for fun. It's like he's just playing a big game of hide-and-seek. Asuna: Then there's no reason for him to spread false information... So this post must be true. Kirito: I think so too... Anyway, we should go check out this new location. Level 50 Kirito: Gaaaah! Still no sign of...of anything! Rain: Hahaha... This is totally getting to you, isn't it, Kirito? Strea: Well, our past ten or so attempts of finding this player have turned up squat. Yui: He is REALLY good at hiding... It probable doesn't even have anything to do with his skill level... Kirito: It's like trying too find some beast that's silently and patiently lying in wait for its prey. This guy must have really strong animal instincts... Strea: Hey... Wait a second. Where's Asuna? Kirito: Oh, there was some other quest she was going to work on. She said she'd be right back. Yui: Mommy has been doing a lot of those new solo quests, hasn't she? Kirito: Yeah. Asuna: ... Kirito: Hey, speak of the devil. Back already? Asuna: Kirito... Kirito: Huh? What is it, Asuna? Did something happen? Asuna: I think... I think I'm being followed. Kirito: What? Asuna; I got this weird feeling on that solo quest I was doing, but when I looked around, no one was there. And it wasn't the first time. It's been happening a lot lately. Kirito: Wait, someone's stalking you? Rain: His hiding skill must be really high if you couldn't find him, Asuna... Strea: Ooh, maybe it's the same player as the one we've been after! Kirito: ... Level 70 Kirito: Alright, everything's ready. Get in position, guys! Asuna: C-Can we really catch that stalker like this? Kirito: Well, we have to do something. If it's just hide-and-seek he's playing, it's all in good fun. But if he's some sort of stalker, that makes this harassment. I don't want you feeling unsafe any long, but... Asuna: But what? Kirito: N-Never mind. We'll figure this out before you know it. Asuna: O-Okay... Rain: Alright, then I'll hide out over here and keep watch. Strea: And I'll go over there! Kirito: Keep your eyes open, you two. If we can't find him the normal way, we'll have to lure him to us. Hopefully he'll take the bait... Alright, Asuna, it's all you now. Asuna: Got it! ???: ... Huh? Where'd they go? We're still in the middle of our game! I thought I was the one hiding and they were the ones seeking! Kirito: Gotcha! ???: ' Gaaah!' Asuna: Kirito! Rain: Wooo, we got him! Strea: We finally caught the bad guy! Wait... Huh? ???: Wh-Wha ?! What the heck are you doing! Rain: Y-You're a girl?! ???: So what?! Let me go already! Asuna: Kirito! Let go of her before you violate the harassment code! Kirito: Gaaaaaah! S-Sorry! ???: Ugh! What is WRONG with you! Asuna: Uh... H-Hi, I'm Asuna, an Undine... What's your name? ???: I'm Sphica... An Imp. Kirito: Imps are inherently good at hiding, aren't they? Asuna: Were you the one following me, Sphica? Sphica: I-I wasn't following anyone! I was only playing hide-and-seek like I always do in ALO... Rain: Huh...? Strea: What are you talking about? Kirito: I knew it. Sphica's the one those rumors were about. The player skilled at hiding. It must have been someone else stalking you, Asuna... Sphica: Oh, you mean that weird guy? I see him all the time during hide-and-seek. Asuna: *gasp*! Sphica: He was always muttering something. He was hiding too. But I'm the best at hide-and-seek, so I saw him right away! Tee-hee. Kirito: Sphica, can you tell us more about him? Level 80 Yui: You must be so relieved we caught that stalker, Mommy! Asuna: Yeah. And his account was suspended, so we won't have to worry about him anymore. Kirito: It's all thanks to you, Sphica. We never would have found him without your help. Sphica: Tee-hee! Rain: Yeesh, this kid ended up being more help than us this time! Strea: Hehe, that's for sure. What a good girl! Sphica: Tee-hee-hee. Yui: Hey, Daddy... Isn't she a little young to be playing VRMMOs? Kirito: Yeah... You can't use the AmuSphere if you're younger than thirteen, just like the NervGear. Sphica: Well, I'm eleven! Asuna: Hmmm... I wonder if we should report her to the admins... Strea: Hahaha, the age restriction is just for show anyway. Yui: Strea, you can't say that! Rain: Well, it never stopped my sister either... Kirito: Ahem. Alright then, we'll just pretend we never heard how old she is! Asuna: Hahaha, you got it. Kirito: You really helped us out, Sphica. Thanks. Sphica: Tee-hee, no problem! Kirito: But why are you playing hide-and-seek by yourself in ALO anyway? Sphica: Because it's fun! Kirito: So you don't play with any of your friends or family? Sphica: Nope! I always dive in by myself! There's so much more you can do here than in the real world! It makes hide-and-seek way more fun! Asuna: I guess she has a point... Kirito: Yeah... Well, how about playing hide-and-seek with us from now on instead of alone? Sphica: Huh? Really? Asuna: Oh course! You'll have to teach us how to be as good at hiding as you! Sphica: Tee-hee, okay! There's a special trick to getting super sneaky that I can tell you! Asuna: What's that? Sphica: Get an item called Kunoichi. It's an outfit from the collar they did with that Japanese-themed game! Your hiding skill will go WAY up if you can get it! Asuna: That's good to know. I think I'll try to find one. Sphica: Yay! I'll help! Tips Category:Characters Category:Asuna Category:Deadly Beautiful Kunoichi Characters Category:4 Star Characters Category:Dark Characters Category:Rapier Characters